


Various Character Meme

by lornrocks



Category: Alice (2009), Heroes - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Star Trek
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of suicide attempt, Romance, Slash, canon character death, musicmeme, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With pairings/drabbles based on songs with fandoms like Heroes, Star Trek, Alice, Sherlock Holmes and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Character Meme

**1\. I will Follow You into the Dark- Death Cab for Cutie**

He's not exactly sure when, but if he had to pinpoint when, Sylar would say it was when Peter gave him that book that he officially fell in love with him. From that moment on, he wanted to follow Peter everywhere, as much as the other man would let him.

As they head quietly to the carnival to stop Samuel, Sylar has a lot of time to think. It's a long plane trip, at least three hours, and as he watches Peter sleeping quietly in the seat next to his, he vows to himself that no matter what happens, he'll be with Peter.

Even if Samuel succeeds and Peter dies, he'll follow him, somehow.

It's the only thing he can do, now.

**2\. Love Story- Taylor Swift**

Claire worries about Gretchen.

A lot.

Mostly she worries Gretchen will get hurt - or worse - and it will be all Claire's fault.

It keeps her awake most nights.

But ever since she saw the deal her father made, she's felt betrayed, afraid. Did Gretchen really care about her, or was it all a ploy? Was her dad really that heartless? Surely someone whose lost someone so close to him would understand what it's like.

Her dad is watching her, as they sit across from each other in the sunken trailer.

"I'm sorry, Clairebear, about Gretchen," he whispers, and Claire shakes her head.

"It's okay."

It's really not, but she doesn't want to ruin things.

Later, when they make it out, she thinks about calling Gretchen but decides against it. It's not until the whole carnival mess is over that she hears he phone ringing. She takes a look at it and hits "answer".

She can barely contain her joy when it's Gretchen's voice on the other end.

**3\. "Get it Up" -MSI**

"Matt..."

A voice calls from the bedroom.

Matt Parkman sighs and fidgets in his chair. He should really go in there and be with his wife. He really should. But ever since he got back, all he can think about is how she cheated on him, and how chummy she is with that water delivery guy, and most of all, how he's just not really attracted to her anymore.

He loves her, of course.

But he can't help but recall this blinding attraction that lays dormant in the back of his head, hidden in repressed memories that he only allows himself to remember really late at night, all alone.

Not wanting to hurt his wife's feelings, he pads into the bedroom and slides into bed. She's wearing her good negligee, but it doesn't really affect him.

"I'm really tired," he says, and ignores the look of disappointment on Janice's face. She'll thank him later, he decides.

**4\. "Whataya Want from Me", Adam Lambert**

The whole time Peter is trapped inside Sylar's head, he can't help shake the feeling that Sylar is paying way too much attention to him. It's understandable, since he's the only person he's seen in years, but honestly, it's getting a little difficult.

He tries to be cold, indifferent. But every day he sees a side of Sylar he's never seen. Someone smart, funny, lonely, beautiful- he frowns and shakes the thought from his head.

He wishes he could understand what the other man wanted. Why he was being so nice to Peter.

Sometimes, as he's hammering away at the wall while Sylar is sleeping, he thinks about all the times he's opened up his heart, only to have it crushed. He imagines Sylar's felt the same through his whole life. It's something they have in common.

With a groan, Peter realizes Sylar might like him. A lot. Peter doesn't want that to happen. Not because he doesn't want it.

No.

He doesn't want it to happen because he can't stand hurting the other man. He knows he can't open his heart to him, and this rejection would only make Sylar shrink further into his own head.

Setting the hammer down and wiping his hand across his forehead, he resolves to try and be a little meaner the next morning.

It was for his own good, anyway.

**5\. "Bouncing off the Ceiling (Upside Down)", A*Teens**

"Mr. Chekov."

Pavel's thrown from his reverie by a stern, monotone voice calling his name. He turns to the sound.

"Sorry sir!" he says, face flushing with embarrassment. Spock seems unimpressed, but the Captain is chuckling.

"It's alright, Mr. Chekov. It's a little slow today. What's our ETA?"

Pavel checks and reports back, then turns back to his console, embarrassed. All he ever did was daydream, which wouldn't be so bad, except one, it was unprofessional, and two, it was about the pilot sitting next to him, who was currently looking at Pavel with that smile that made his heart skip beats.

"You seem a little distracted today," Sulu says conversationally, tone low so only Pavel could hear him.

"Ees nothing, I swear." He tries to smile back but imagines he probably looks ridiculous.

He's getting back to work, and a few minutes go by, before he hears the Captain calling Sulu's name. Again. And again.

Sulu is kind of staring off in Pavel's direction.

"Mr. Sulu," Pavel whispers, nudging his friend, who suddenly snaps out of it.

"Sir!" he exclaims, chair swiveling to face the back of the bridge.

Kirk, it seems, can't stop laughing like it was the funniest thing he ever saw.

"If you two keep giving each other googly eyes I'm going to have to switch your shifts. This is getting ridiculous."

The two men in question stare in shock at their captain, who tries to stay serious before bursting into laughter again.

"I'm kidding. But really. Remind me why you two aren't dating, again?"

Pavel becomes so mortified he can barely hear Spock's quiet "Captain" because the blood is rushing to his ears.

Sulu turns to Pavel.

"You heard him. Why aren't we?" His smile is blinding.

Pavel thinks he might die from happiness.

**6\. "That's what you get" -Paramore**

There's not enough heroine or whiskey in the world to make Holmes forget.

He tries anyway.

Sliding down against his arm chair, he lets his muscles relax and wonders idly if perhaps he took too much this time.

It doesn't matter, he decides, mind sluggish, because his dear Watson has left him, again.

He's not sure what the fight was about this time, but he knows it probably had to do with _her_. They fought about Mary constantly, and sometimes, Holmes would start a fight just to start a fight. So that something, anything, would go on between the two of them, even if it was anger instead of love.

The fog is covering his brain more and more, and he lays his head back and lets it course through his veins. He's not sure how long he's out before he's flat on his back on the floor with a bright light hovering over him. He cracks his eyes and is met with the most beautiful sight in the world.

"You bloody idiot, you could have died!" Watson says, looking much too old for his years.

"I must like hurting too much," Holmes croaks, and instead of earning the anger he's seeking, garners a hushed "Oh, Holmes," and strong arms wrapped around him, keeping him safe.

Someday he'll find a safer way to get Watson back.

**7\. "Womanizer", Britney Spears**

"I know what you are!"

Emma's words ring in Samuel's head as he fixes his jacket in the mirror. He's thought his plan out carefully for a long time, and he wasn't going to let one woman's conscience get in the way. He will be heard.

His eyes sweep over the photographs around his trailer, of his family. Doyle. Lydia. Amanda. Joseph. Edgar.

They all fell into his plan so easily.

Well, Joseph and Lydia didn't. Unfortunately, they had to go.

He sighs and puts on his cuff links.

Well, maybe he had to force Emma to help, but his plan was finally going to work, because he was in control of this whole carnival. Everyone would obey him. Even if on the off chance Eli failed and Peter and Sylar came, or Claire got out, he would get his revenge on those who wronged him.

It'll have to do.

A knock on the door, and Edgar's voice calls out.

"Samuel."

Samuel opens the door.

"It's showtime," he smiles.

**8\. "Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)" Journey**

Peter and Sylar were trapped together for almost 12 years. That's the second longest Peter has known almost anyone.

So when they get out of Sylar's mind, and they took care of Samuel, Peter tried to distance himself, he really did.

But everynight he would sit awake feeling lonely.

He actually missed Sylar's company.

It's probably what prompted him to go out at three in the morning and go across town. He knocks on the door.

Sylar answers looking just as wide awake as Peter. The minute he sees the other man, his face brightens.

"Peter!" he exclaims, and lunges forward to hug him. Peter stiffens for a moment before returning the hug. If they stay a little too long in the embrace, they don't say anything.

Peter mumbles, "I can't sleep," and Sylar mumbles back, "Me neither."

Somehow, this leads to them sitting in Sylar's bed with Peter leaning against the other man's shoulder as he reads to him from a book.

It's the same book Peter gave him in his dream.

Sylar's voice fills Peter's head and he lets his eyelids droop as he falls asleep. He muses to himself that he didn't plan for this.

He didn't plan to fall in love with Sylar.

The last thing he remembers before drifting off is a gentle kiss to his forehead. It's nice to know that Sylar hasn't left him after how rude Peter has treated him.

**9\. "The Take Over, the Break's Over" Fall Out Boy**

It's raining the day they bury Watson's wife. Holmes stands by his friend, resolute, strong, letting his friend lean against him for support.

He feels bad, he really does.

It's just he can't help the niggling thought that now's his chance to bring his dearest back to him. Ever since the night before Watson's wedding, when he stumbled into 21 Baker Street and told Holmes that he loved him, that Holmes began to formulate a plan.

It failed, naturally. But it seems that things were going to work out after all.

It's certainly less scandalous to be a widower than having gotten divorced, Holmes muses, and puts a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Some would say he's ruthless.

Holmes likes to think of it as opportunistic.

**10\. Pretty Fly (For a white guy)- The Offspring**

Jack Hart was trying his best to be normal for Alice. He liked her a lot, and he noticed that in her world, the men acted a lot differently than those men in Wonderland.

He got a trendy haircut and dyed his hair dark. He wore the finest clothing, or at least what he was told was in style.

He listened to their music and ate their food and even tried to pick up their speech patterns.

He wasn't sure it was working.

He was changing after his karate class when a fellow classmate nudges him.

"If you're trying to get with sensei, you might want to tone it down a little, man."

Jack blinks.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

The guy looks at him in disbelief, and laughs.

"Are you kidding me? You're like, trying way to hard. Talk about overcompensating. She probably looks at you and thinks 'Wow, he must have a small penis'."

Jack frowns.

"I'll try and tone it down," he mumbles, before stomping off.

The nerve of some people.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ, when I apparently wrote things for other fandoms. Man, those were the days.


End file.
